


A Slow Descent Into Hell

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Lucifer's Fall (Supernatural), Brotherly Love, Lucifer's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Coming to terms with his father's request isn't in the cards for him. So what can he do to fix the wrongs to come? His rebellion is the only thing between him and true happiness. Though when things don't go according to plan he has to figure out a new outlook on life. For himself and those who followed him.





	A Slow Descent Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~21st Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Furious~**

 

 

The open skies always helped him to clear the jumbled thoughts and calm his swirling emotions. Not today it seemed. His anger was at such an all-time high he could feel the blood boiling in his veins. The heat of it gave his skin a redder tone than usual. Without even thinking about it his wings brought him outside of the place he hated the most. Eden. The hatred he felt for the beautiful garden had nothing to do with it, but the beings housed within it, the humans, was where his hatred landed.

“Lucifer” A disembodied voice carried on the wind to him, “Brother” A second set of wings beat the air, drawing ever closer. “Explain to me what it is you’re feeling Little Brother. Perhaps I can be of assistance.”

“How can you be so calm Michael?” Lucifer growled, clenching his fists “He expects us to do the impossible.” His gaze drifted down towards the Garden spread out below them. “These creators, his most prized creations.” He spat the words as if they were foul and vile. “To worship and love them more than him!” The shaking of his hands grew worse by the second “It’s impossible. I don’t think I’ll **ever** be able to do such a thing.”

“Brother.” Michael’s soft voice sliced through his anger, calming him more than he would admit. “Our father does things his own way. He doesn’t need to explain things to us. We know what we need to do, and he trusts us all to do the tasks assigned to us.” Lucifer felt the soft brush of Michael’s wing against his own, “Eventually, you will find a way to accept and love the humans as our father wishes. We all will in our own time.” Finally, he turned towards his brother. The only one besides their father Lucifer looked up to. “You should take some time to yourself. Think about what our father has asked of us. Then you can come home. We can continue to lead our people, side by side, and protect the world our father has built.”

He sighed, knowing there was no other option to be had, “Perhaps you’re right Michael” The sun was setting as he turned away from his brother and the Garden. “Perhaps I will take some time to be alone to think things through.” After hearing Michael leave him, Lucifer found himself drifting through the air towards nowhere, but somewhere all at once.

_Father wants us, his children, to bow down to his newest creation. His new favored children. To honor, love and worship as we would him. I can’t do it! I love my father too much to love these creatures as I do him. They mean nothing to me._ For days these thoughts were on replay. Over and over again, Lucifer concluded that he’d **never** love the humans as he did their father. Then a new thought came to mind _If I can’t accept this, that means there are probably others who can’t either._ A glimmer of hope was on the horizon as the sun rose on a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be other chapters to come :) I hope you liked it and can sort of tell where it's going ;)


End file.
